I Wish for You
by nkitty29
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have an endless supply of wishes. Aren’t they lucky? However, when you add in a meddling older brother, nosy friends, and an extremely cute secretive genie, a wish is the last thing on their mind. NaruSakuSasu Who will wish for the girl?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto and never will…Or_ I Dream of Jeannie_ or _Bewitched_

Random idea that came to me after watching a marathon of _I Dream of Jeannie. _(I like _Bewitched_ better and I'm not talking about the movie (It sucked in my opinion) but the TV show) The story is AU…Reviews are welcomed and I have a bucket of water to wash away flames…Of course some OOC…

What would you do if you had three wishes? Wish for your cooler and hotter brother dead? Wish for an endless supply of ramen? Maybe an answer for your teacher's lateness? Or just wish for five minutes alone with your pink haired genie? Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto

**I Wish for You**

**Chapter One**

* * *

-

Three wishes…

You can wish for anything your heart desires. You can wish for world peace! Or to end world hunger! Or maybe just wish for the perfect world where everyone is treated equally!

Of course wishes like that don't come around too often for a genie to grant. But in the world we live in now there's only one motto people follow…

_**Me, myself and I **_

People now a day only wish for themselves.

One might wish for their older, cooler, and hotter brother dead.  
Or wish for an answer to their younger brother's strange behavior.  
Or wish for an endless supply of ramen and a real excuse for his teacher's lateness.  
Some might wish for a simple life with a simple job and only to stare at the clouds in the sky.  
Others might wish for an endless supply of BBQ ribs and streaks.  
Or wish to be the best dog trainer in the world.  
Some might wish for people to stop stepping on their bugs and to understand that bugs also have feelings.  
One might wish to know what fate has in store for him and to show the main house that he too is strong and worthy.  
Someone might wish for people to stop making fun of his fuzzy eyebrows and accept the fact that his teacher is the greatest of them all.  
Others might wish for people to stop comparing him to a panda, squirrel or raccoon.

These are just a few wishes some people might have and that could be granted by a certain genie…

Thus our story begins in the hot and windy deserts of the Middle East only a few hundred or I think it was thousand years ago…

-

"What? You can't do this to me!" The pink haired girl screamed at her superior. Her hands were curled up into fists. Her knuckles turned white and her palms were marked as her nails kept digging through her skin.

"I'm sorry but you have to learn your lesson." The blond woman said as she looked down at the girl with sorrow in her brown eyes.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" The girl said as she slowly broke down into tears. "Please you have to-" She was cut off.

"Enough!" The voice of the woman echoed through out the cave. "You destroyed a whole village and had many witnesses to your actions. You will have to-" The woman was interrupted by the screams of the pink haired girl.

"Tsunade I told you I didn't do it! That wasn't me!" She stared up at the blond woman, tears ran down her face. "You have to believe me! You raised me for the pass one hundred years; you know that I wouldn't harm anyone!"

The woman only looked away from the pleading girl, "I can't believe your words. You will have to face the punishment…" She took in a deep breath as she looked at her apprentice.

"Sakura since you are still young, only one and fifty hundred years old. Your punishment will be small; you will be banished from this land."

"What!" Her green eyes widen in horror. She couldn't leave; she had her family and friends here! "No! I won't!"

"You have no say in this, Sakura." Tsunade said and she continued with the punishment, "You will also be trapped in a bottle for two thousand years."

"What?" The girl's sad expression was replaced with a confuse one. "Trapped in a bottle? Who thought of that idea?"

Tsunade shrugged, "No idea, I heard of it from the villagers. They were talking about genies coming from lamps and nicely decorated bottles."

"Oh I see…" Sakura said nodding her head, she also heard about some people talking about lamps and bottles.

"I think you will like living here." Tsunade said thoughtfully as she held a pink glass bottle. It was beautifully painted in different shades of red and pink, there were gems on it giving it a glow. Tsunade admired the object but quickly realizing the matter at hand.

"As I said you will trap in here for two thousand years. If you are set free before your time, the one who awaken you will be your new master until your time is up or until he or she sets you free by a wish." Tsunade finished saying as she pulled off the cork of the bottle.

"Good bye Sakura, I hope we met again."

"Wait! I can't say good bye to my friends or family?" Her question was not answer as rainbow colored smoke filled the cave. The pink haired girl felt dizzy and rest was only utter darkness.

-

**Present Time**

"Summer break is here!" The blond sixteen year old only smiled. He placed his hands on the back of his head and walked backwards in front of his dark haired friend. "No school! No Iruka-sensei screaming at me! We don't have to wait for Kakashi or listen to his excuses. No homework, no work!"

The boy went on with his rant. The dark haired boy only ignoring the blonde's talking. He walked in silence, his hands buried deep in his pockets and he only looked ahead at the sidewalk.

"Yo bastard, what are you planning for the break?" He got no answer from the other one. "Sasuke-teme, are you listening to me?" Naruto stopped but the other boy kept on walking pass him. "Don't ignore me!"

Sasuke only did that; he didn't care about the other. His mind was only deep in thought about the upcoming summer. What was he going to do? He didn't have anything in mind or anything planned. However he definitely wasn't going to spend it 'bonding' with his older brother.

Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating back. _'Why the hell am I friends with this guy?' _

They both have known each other since elementary school. It started with a small fight about crayons. Naruto smiled as he remembered that day, he gave Sasuke a bloody nose but the dark haired boy got him back with a black eye. From that fight they only continued to keep on fighting and somehow through that rivalry they become somewhat friends. The key word is somewhat. Their friendship consists of many insults, fights, and much glaring from each other. However don't worry you'll know more about their relationship as the story goes on. (Well if the author updates…)

Naruto ran to the other teenager, "Man, Sasuke you're such a-" However Naruto stopped himself as he smiled, "Cool a yard sale!"

Sasuke only rolled his black eyes at Naruto's childish behavior. He walked away in the direction of his home leaving the blond behind. However when he was about to turn the corner Naruto quickly grabbed him.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!" He finally spoke breaking his silence. He was dragged by the blond who looked with wide eyes at the items for sale. "Let go of me idiot!"

"Come let's see what they have. Maybe there will be something cool." Naruto said as he let go of the boy, he leaned over at the table and examined the items. Sasuke didn't bother to look at anything as he was about to walk away when someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Where are you going, young man?" It was an old voice, Sasuke turned around to glare at the owner. It was an old woman; she had brown hair already turning white. There was a pair of small glasses on the bridge of her nose; her light purple eyes looked at Sasuke with much happiness. She was of course the old and somewhat creepy character that is always placed in stories. By now you know her purpose.

"Aren't you going to look at least?" She asked.

Sasuke brushed her off, "I don't have time old woman." He said coldly at her.

"Boy, I can help you." She said as she walked closer to Sasuke. "I can give you something that can change everything in your life." She didn't catch the boy's attention but she did get Naruto's.

"What are you talking about old woman?" The blond walked toward them. "What can change his life?"

The woman only laughed to herself, she looked up at Naruto with a glint in her eyes. "It can change your life too."

Before Naruto had a chance to speak, another voice called out to them.

"Grandma! Stop telling lies to the people!" A young woman with brown hair walked towards them.

"Tenten?" Naruto looked surprised at the high school senior...well she just graduated..so college freshman?

"Oh hey, Naruto." She smiled at the younger boy but looked down at her grandmother. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing at all. Just having a friendly chat with these gentlemen…" The old woman said to her granddaughter. "I was going to sell them something."

The brown haired girl only narrowed her chocolate eyes, "What were you going to sell?"

The woman walked away towards the table and grabbed a pink colored bottle. "This…" She held the object up, the sun shined on it making it glow in its beauty.

"Grandmother, I don't think these boys would be interested in that!" Tenten answered as she placed her hand at her hips. She shook her head and looked at the two boys, "Sorry about this, I think there might be something else you guys might want."

"I want nothing." Sasuke answered

"Are you sure?" The old woman brought the bottle closer to him and waved it in his face. Sasuke couldn't help but looked at it. Suddenly something flashed within the bottle; he blinked not believing what he saw.

"It's pretty, how much?" Naruto asked, as he looked mesmerized at the object.

The old woman only smirked at this. "How much do you have?"

"Grandma!" Tenten shouted at her grandmother's behavior. "Naruto are you really going to buy it?" She asked in wonderment at the boy.

"It's pink." Sasuke said also surprised at Naruto's interest in the bottle. But he too was also interested but he was too deep in his pride to admit it.

"I don't care, it's cool. I bet it would look great in my room." The blond answered as he searched in his pockets for anything. "Lets see, I got a bus pass and three coupons for ramen at the supermarket." He said in defeat, he looked at his dark haired friend.

"What about you Sasuke?"

The one in question glared and looked back at the bottle, "I'm not buying that thing."

-

"I can't believe I bought this!"

Sasuke glared at the bottle that stood on his desk. If only looks can kill or destroy…

"Come on Sasuke, it was only 2360 Yen (20 dollars)." Naruto said as he sat on the chair, he spun around like a little child. He ignored the heated glared he received from the other.

It turned out that they did buy the old bottle from Tenten and her grandmother. It only was 2360 Yen. As they walked away with the bottle in hand, Sasuke swore he heard the old woman say, "Suckers."

"I'm going to throw it out." Sasuke said as he walked over to the desk and grabbed the bottle.

"No don't!" Naruto took a hold of the other end of the bottle. "I will keep it them." He pulled on it.

Sasuke pulled back, "I bought it with my money. I wasted money on this crap!"

"I will pay you back then." Naruto said as he pulled.

The tug a war on the bottle began. Both teenagers pulled on the bottle, one wanting to keep while the other wanted to get rid of it. Finally one had let go of the bottle pushing the other back. The bottle flew in the air and instantly dropped on the wooden floor of Sasuke's room. Naruto watched in horror and Sasuke too only thinking about the mess he had to clean up.

The glass shattered onto the floor and rainbow colored smoke filled the air. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but cough as the smoke filled their lungs. As the smoke cleared away, they both looked up to see girl. She looked no older than them. She had short rosy pink hair and sea green eyes. She had on red halter-top that only covered the top region of her body, leaving her flat belly out for all to see. She had on red pantaloons. She wore a golden headband and wore golden bracelets that jingled as she moved her hands.

"Hello masters…" She bowed down at them, "Your wish is my command…"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto and never will…Or _Aladdin_

Thank you so much for the reviews!  
The story is AU…Characters will a little OOC…Reviews are welcomed and flames will be given to Sasuke for target practice.

What would you do if you had three wishes? Wish for your cooler and hotter brother dead? Wish for an endless supply of ramen? Maybe an answer for your teacher's lateness? Or just wish for five minutes alone with your pink haired genie? Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto

**I Wish for You**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

-

"_Sakura since you are still young, only one and fifty hundred years old. Your punishment will be small; you will be banished from this land."_

"_You will also be trapped in a bottle for two thousand years."_

"_If you are set free before your time, the one who awakens you will be your new master until your time is up or until he or she sets you free by a wish."_

Her green eyes opened as she recalled for umpteenth time the words of her teacher. The pink haired genie stared blankly at the plain area around her. It was nothing just a circular room with nothing in it. After all she was a genie and one didn't need anything to survive just their magic. The girl looked up above her there was no ceiling but instead a black hole there led to the top of the bottle.

It has been one thousand nine hundred and ninety eight years since her imprisonment. Of course during that time Sakura wasn't staring at the wall doing nothing. She was sleeping under the last spell Tsunade had cast on her. However, it was recently about one week ago that Sakura had awakened from that slumber.

During that week she tried everything possible to break free from the bottle but every attempt ended in failure. After finally giving up Sakura decided to just sit down to wait for someone to release her or wait until her time was up. So far it was no fun for the young genie.

"This is unbelievable!" She shouted, no one was there to hear her cries. "I can't believe this! I didn't do anything and yet I'm trap in this fucking thing!" She sighed to herself, there was no use. No one was there to even listen to her.

"_You destroyed a whole village and had many witnesses to your actions…"_

Tsunade's words came back to haunt her. "I didn't destroy anything! This is unfair!" Again she shouted to no one, "Tsunade didn't believe me! She chose to believe that bitch!"

Her hands were curled up into fists they glowed green as she got more frustrated. She needed to take out her anger so she punched the floor below her. There was only one thing on her mind and that was revenge. "I have to get of here first." She said to herself.

Suddenly as if someone heard her, the bottle started to shake violently. Sakura lost her balance, at first fear came upon her but that was replaced as she saw the familiar rainbow colored smoke. She was being released.

-

"Hello masters." She bowed down at them, "Your wish is my command…"

The two boys stared in awe at the girl in front of them. Naruto and Sasuke blinked once and then twice and then again, just to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks. Sasuke was trying to do the math, from a small pink bottle (that was now broken glass on HIS floor, that HE will have to clean up) came a pink haired girl who just bowed down to them and called them masters. The Uchiha's little brain couldn't do the math or even come up with an explanation. The blond beside him was also wondering for an answer to the girl's suddenly appearance. _'I was spinning too fast on the chair.'_ That was his only thought.

The girl in red stood up straight to look at the ones who released her from her entrapment. Her lips curled up into a smile as she looked at the boys, _'After so many years I'm finally out.'_ She thought to herself. It felt good to finally get out of that bottle at least that phase of her plan was over.

"So how can I help you boys?" She asked calmly at two others in the room. Sakura first had to make her new masters happy then little by little she can proceed with her plan.

From the boys there was no reply, they were still silent. The genie resisted the urge to roll her green eyes.

"You know it's very impolite to stare." She said after another moment of silence. She crossed her arms across her chest, her golden bracelets jingled as she moved. Before she had a chance to say more someone finally spoke.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto found his voice; he pointed a finger at the genie and moved closer to the girl. But he held up his defense if anything was to come. Sasuke responded to his friend's voice by snapping out of his train of thoughts. His eyes still didn't leave the female before them.

"Ah good I thought you guys didn't have tongues." Sakura laughed at her little joke however, the others didn't get it. She stopped and just went on to answer his question.

"My name is Sakura and I'm a genie."

-

The main door to the two bedroom apartment opened stepping in was a dark haired young man. As he took of his shoes, his black eyes landed upon another pair. _'He's home early.'_ Beside them was an extra pair, _'Naruto is here too.'_ The man of twenty-two got up and started to walk towards the spacious living room of the apartment he shared with his younger brother. He dropped his briefcase on the black leather sofa and continued to walk towards the hallway.

After a tiring day at the office and having to deal with Hidan's talk about his new building and how perfect it has to be, (of course about his religion too) Itachi wasn't in the mood to cook dinner. Also knowing that Naruto was there and that meant he had to make a big meal and he wasn't doing to do that. The next best option was take out however, he didn't know what to get. Hence the reason Itachi was going over to his brother's room.

"_No don't!"_ It was Naruto's voice; his tone of voice was louder than usual which meant a fight. Itachi started to think about going back and getting an ice pack before he entered the room.

"_I bought it with my money. I, fucking wasted money on this crap!" _

It was his brother's voice; Itachi was now standing in front of his brother's door. He laid a hand upon the doorknob. He could hear the struggle between Sasuke and Naruto over something, suddenly glass breaking onto the wooden floor was heard.

'_Sasuke's cleaning that up.' _

Itachi still didn't open the door even when he heard them cough. For all he knew they could be dying yet he didn't open or move. However, when he heard a feminine voice Itachi restrained himself from doing anything.

"_Hello masters, your wish is my command."_

'_What the hell?'_ Itachi leaned in closer to his brother's door. Yes, he was eavesdropping but what else would you do when you hear a GIRL'S voice in your brother's room? Excuse me, but we are talking about Sasuke Uchiha here. He is known to be a classic heartthrob at school and has a small fanclub that is still growing. He's the cold hearted boy who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Plus many think he's gay for not showing interest in the opposite sex. At one moment in Itachi's life he also believed this certain rumor. However, it was proven false when Itachi embarrassed Sasuke one time at the mall. (Thank you, Victoria's Secret!)

Anyways moving on…

"_So how can I help you boys?" _Itachi's interest grew more and more as the seconds went by. _"You know it's very impolite to stare."_ He could just picture his brother and the blond boy looking at the girl with huge eyes.

There was silence and Itachi was still there waiting for another word to be spoken. _"Who the hell are you?!"_ Of course it was Naruto to break the silence.

"_Ah good I thought you guys didn't have tongues."_ Small giggles were heard. Itachi's lips curled up into a smile, he was very curious in knowing who this girl was.

"_My name is Sakura and I'm a genie."_

"What?" Luckily no one heard him.

-

Yet again another moment of awkward silence came upon them. Sasuke and Naruto for a belief moment looked at each other. Both had that confused expression on their face. _'This is all a sick joke, it was probably thought up by that old hag from the sale.'_ Sasuke thought, _'She planned this!'_ He had to blame someone for this; he was losing his mind right now.

"Genie?" Naruto repeated her last word. "Like the one from Aladdin?" He saw that the genie wasn't following what he was saying. "You know if a genie is freed from the lamp it grants three wishes to its owner." Naruto smiled, it was the only reasonable explanation his mind could think of. It was either that or he was going crazy.

Sasuke rolled eyes, "That's impossible." The Uchiha finally spoke, "This is a trick or something. The smoke is making us see a illusion, none of this is real!"

"Okay if this isn't real then what the hell is this?" Naruto answered back, "Tell me Mr. I'm so Smart, where the heck did she come from?" Naruto didn't even give the other time to reply back, "She has to be genie, she even said it herself. I remember that I read once that genie come from bottles!"

"That's a myth!"

As the two boys started to argue, Sakura stood there quietly. She watched as the others ignored her and continued to fight with each other. She sighed to herself, _'So my masters are idiots.'_ She really didn't want to deal with them.

She was already getting tired of standing she decided to float around and look carefully at her surroundings. It was a fairly sized room for one person with everything needed, there were a few things Sakura didn't recognize. There was flat gray colored item on the desk beside her. It was open displaying a set of buttons with strange characters on them. She floated closer; her green eyes were attracted to a button that was a little bigger than the others. She couldn't help herself but press it. Upon doing so the gray item lighted up and a musical tone came from it. Sakura backed away feeling like a small child that did something wrong. Her actions caught the attention of the two boys who pushed their bickering aside.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" Sasuke glared at the girl.

"Look, she's floating in midair." Naruto said pointing out what the Uchiha didn't notice, "That's it, we're not going crazy. She's a genie end of story!"

"Did I break that?" Sakura asked uneasy as she looked at the laptop. It now had an image of (insert here the kind of background you think Sasuke would have).

Ignoring her question, Sasuke turned away from her. "I refuse to believe any of this crap. This is a dream that I will wake up from." He went to his bed and took a magazine that laid on the nightstand. "Naruto I want you out of here now." He said at the blond who rolled his blue eyes at dark headed boy.

Naruto didn't listen and took a seat on the chair. He looked at the girl who was still staring at the laptop. "Don't worry you didn't break it." He answered her previous question, "Now you said you were a genie right? You grant three wishes like the one in Aladdin right?" He asked eagerly.

Sakura turned her attention away from the laptop and towards the boy. "Yes, I'm a genie. I do grant wishes it's my job after all."

"Naruto I said to get out."

"Shut up bastard, don't you see I'm having a talk with my genie?"

"Excuse me, in reality I _belong _to the both of you since you guys had your hands on the bottle at the same time." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone. "The both of you released me from my entrapment." Sakura pointed at the broken glass on the floor below her.

Naruto gave her an understanding nod before asking. "How do the three wishes work then? And why is it only three wishes?" Naruto questioned wanting to get straight to the point. Sasuke was also wondering about that. It wasn't like he was listening, he just happened to hear everything she said. He wasn't curious at all! Really!

"To be honest I don't know why it's only three wishes." Sakura said honestly, she really never gave it much thought. Maybe so humans don't go overboard with wishes? "However, for your first question normally genies would grant three wishes, but I don't."

"Howcome?" The blond questioned, Sasuke's ears pecked up to listen.

"Well you see…" Sakura couldn't tell them about her punishment. Who knows what they will think of her. She needs to start off with a good expression. Sakura had to make something up, "I'm a special genie." She lied, she waited for his reaction. She hoped he bought her excuse.

"That's cool!" Naruto smiled, he looked back at Sasuke. "Did you hear that? We have an endless supply of wishes!" Sasuke pretended to ignore the other's words

-

Outside the older Uchiha still stood behind the door.

Itachi heard everything.

-

* * *

I was lazy with this chapter. (as many can see…)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto and never will…

!Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter is a bit of drag, but I need to get stuff out of the way before I go crazy with the story…  
The story is AU (I have noticed I'm unable to think of a plot that deals within the series universe…) Characters will be slightly OOC…Flames will be eaten by friend Bob the Fourth!

What would you do if you had three wishes? Wish for your cooler and hotter brother dead? Wish for an endless supply of ramen? Maybe an answer for your teacher's lateness? Or just wish for five minutes alone with your pink haired genie? Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto (Who is going to win the girl?!)

**I Wish For You**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

-

"_That's cool! Did you hear that?"_ Yes, Itachi certainly heard that. _"We have an endless supply of wishes!"_ It was too good to be true.

Itachi leaned in closer to hear more, but there was nothing. Just silence until he heard the blonde's voice roar out. _"Sasuke, I need a pen and paper!"_ The man chuckled.

Following the boy's request was silence yet again. Itachi wondered if they were dead. Did the girl kill them? He still held the door knob in a firm grip. The dark haired man was very tempted to open the door. He wanted to see with his very eyes. He wanted to see the so called genie. For all he knew it could all be a lie however, he was sure there was a girl in his brother's room.

'_Genie…that's impossible.' _Much like his younger brother, Itachi wasn't one to be believe in such a thing so quickly. He needed proof!

Wasn't it enough that the girl said it herself? Naruto said she was floating in mid air however, this is coming from a boy who only eats ramen and thinks that in a parallel universe there's a popular show named after him. Then you have Sasuke who was quiet most of time and if he did talk it was only to argue with his blond rival/friend.

Itachi thought back to the girl's words._ 'She was released from her entrapment by Naruto and Sasuke. She is their servant and grants wishes…as many of they want because supposedly she's a special genie.' _By now the man was leaning against the wall beside the door to his brother's room.

Like said before, he needs to see everything especially Sakura with his own eyes. _'It sounded too good to be true.'_ The young man thought to himself. Before he could continue with his thought, Itachi felt a vibrating sensation in his lower regions. It was the followed by a musical ring.

"Damn it…" The man cursed as he pulled out his cell phone. The caller ID read 'Crazy Puppet Guy', Itachi was seriously thinking of not answering, but he couldn't let them hear him or his phone ringing. Itachi flipped the phone and walked (well ran) away from his brother's door. Lucky for him, no one in the room heard anything. Itachi rolled his eyes, probably having too much fun with the genie.

Damn, that only increased Itachi's urges to run into that room.

"Uchiha are you listening to me?!" The caller on the phone screamed into the ear piece. Itachi was glad the phone wasn't by his ear.

"What the heck do you want Sasori?" It was clearly heard that there was venom in the man's voice.

"Deidara is acting like a brat again with his bang art, which by the way is not meaningful art. He wan-"

Itachi didn't like this, "Get to the point…"

There was a sigh from the other, "Do you have the blueprints for Juugo's dorms? Deidara is bitching about it."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Juugo, the giant who wants to build the huge bird cages in Hana Park outside of Osaka?" By the way, Itachi works as an architect and he works for Akatsuki Corporation who is run by none other than his family member Tobi! Who is none other than (blank blank) (Guess who!)

"Yes, yes, do you have them or not?" The other man did not like to be kept waiting. Itachi wanted to punch Sasori, but sadly over the phone that was impossible. He grabbed his briefcase and headed towards the faxing machine.

"I'm faxing it over." Itachi's black eyes wandered to the hallway. Ah, right now he could be eavesdropping and learning more about Sakura.

"By the way, do you know a good take out place?"

-

After the boys learned that they had an endless supply of wishes, the room became quiet. Naruto immediately yelled out for paper and pen and he quickly started to write down whatever entered his mind. Even if it was what he was planning to have for breakfast tomorrow which was…

Pancakes! You thought it was going to be ramen, right? It would have been ramen, but sadly he didn't have anymore instant ramen back home.

Naruto underlined and circled the first wish he wanted which of course was to ask for ramen in all the favors, but shrimp! The boy didn't have a liking to the shrimp favor.

Moving on, our favorite Uchiha who was trying to focus on the magazine in his hands still didn't want to believe. Sasuke was trying to place the pieces together. A part of him wanted to believe everything, the proof was right in front of him. His black eyes looked up from the article and focused on the pink headed girl who floated above his desk.

'_Floating…'_ A calm yet mockingly voice in his mind said, _'You have to believe. She's your servant. She grants wishes, your desires. She's a genie a magical creature…Believe it!_

Then you have another voice in his head, which was saying the complete opposite.

'_The smoke was drugged! That old woman set this up! None of this is real! All lies! A trick! A game!' _This voice was a bit more crazy, cracked and insane.

Sasuke was strongly deciding to listen to the composed voice, even if it was saying unrealistic things. He looked away from her floating figure.

'_She's a genie. Her name is Sakura. You released her from her entrapment. Now she's your personal genie who grants any of your wishes.' _Yes to Sasuke that made perfect sense. (Not)

'_Might as well deal with this crap…_' Sasuke thought as he came to peace. He knew he wouldn't be able to get off the crazy train. So he decided to sit back and see where this genie and magic thing will lead to. However, in the back in his mind, the little crazy demented voice still yelled out that it was all a trick.

The room still remain silent only the tapping of Naruto's pen and the flipping of pages.

Sakura cleared her throat, but still none of the boys noticed her. She wanted to set down some rules before they asked for anything. She concluded that Sasuke was the quiet boy and Naruto was the loud one, at least she got the names down. Her green eyes looked over at the dark haired teenager who had his face buried in the magazine. She then turned her attention to the blond who was writing down a list of wishes.

She smirked, he was no difference from the humans during her time. Sakura's thoughts then became grim, _'Humans such greedy creatures…'_ Sakura never had wonderful experiences with humans, most only wished to make their lives better. Sadly, some wishes led to the person's end or doom.

Luckily for genies, they only granted three wishes. (However, in this case it was different for her.) Sakura still didn't know why there was such a rule, but she was happy for it. It saved her a lot in past. There was also the thing about the genies coming from bottles. Another thing Sakura didn't understand. The genie instantly thought of her last meeting with her teacher, Tsunade.

'_I will find her and set everything right!'_ Sakura thought, _'I will get that bitch, I will clear my name, damn it!'_

"Okay!" Naruto's voice took Sakura out of her thoughts. "Sakura-chan, I want to test out this wish thing. The-" However, he was interrupted by the genie.

"Excuse me, before you get to that. I have to explain a few things." Sakura started to start, "Sasuke, can you please listen too?" She sure wasn't going to repeat herself later on.

The dark haired boy didn't move the magazine from his face, so Naruto did the kind favor of pulling it out the other's hands. The blond threw the book aside and was met with an intense glare from the other. However, Naruto just brushed it off.

Sakura shrugged, she noticed that the boys had a love-hate relationship.

"There are three simple things, I want to set down." She held out three of her fingers and made sure she had the attention of the two boys. Naruto was listening and randomly nodding his head and Sasuke sat on his bed. Sakura went on, "You can not wish for anything related with human emotions. You can't wish for a certain person to love you, hate you, or feel anything for someone else. Us, genies have learned that feelings are something that can not be played or controlled."

"_Humans are very complex creatures. Their emotions are very special and make up the soul of that person…Toying with their feelings can change their life for the worse…"_ Sakura was recalling the words that her teacher told her during her first lesson. Her lips curled up into a smile as the memory resurfaced. Tsunade was an excellent teacher, almost like a second mother to the genie_. 'I wonder if she…'_ However, Sakura didn't finish her thought, she quickly remembered about her masters.

"The second one was death. You can not wish for someone's death. Hopefully, you guys aren't some cold hearted bastards and would do such a thing." Naruto snickered at this and he glanced at Sasuke who rolled his eyes. Sakura notice this and couldn't help, but wonder what is going to happen in future. Sadly she didn't have that ability. "Continuing with the death theme, you can't also wish to bring the dead back to life. It's a very long and complicated process plus the souls don't like it when we disturb them. The third thing is that when you want something to be granted, I have to be there like in front of you and you have to say I wish. It gets confusing when people say I want or I hope."

Sakura landed on the floor and stood with her hands at her hips, "Any questions?"

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent for a few moments. Like always, it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Nope!" Naruto held up his list, "So like I was sayin-"

"Can anyone else see you besides us?" Naruto looked over at the Uchiha, he smirked.

"So Sasuke you believe?" The fox boy purred out the question in a teasing tone.

"I still have my doubts." It was a whisper, but Naruto heard it. Sasuke refused to meet the other's gaze; instead he looked over at the pink headed girl. He pushed on the topic, "You only grant our wishes right?"

Sakura looked confused, "Didn't I say that in the beginning?" She was right, her masters are idiots, "You two touched the bottle before I was release, so you two-" She made sure to emphasize her words, "are my masters and I only grant your desires."

The girl thought over her words, _'Did that sound right?' _She gave herself a mental slap. How nice, our genie has a perverted mind.

The green eyed girl shook her head to wash away the thoughts and focused on her conservation with the boy. "As for your first question, anybody can see me. I'll probably look like a normal girl with a strange outfit." She pointed at her clothes and it was here that Naruto and Sasuke actually noticed she was indeed a real female with nice curves. Both of the boys looked away, each brought a hand to their nose you know just to make sure.

Looks like Sakura isn't the only one…

Naruto now wasn't in the mood for wishes. After all the mental images and the growling of his stomach, Naruto really couldn't look at Sakura right now. Sasuke on the other was a bit more mature as he fought off the blush that threatened to taint his pale cheeks. He looked at the girl in red, he looked at her eyes.

"Where will you be staying?" Sasuke didn't know where to put a magical creature. He didn't know where to hide to it especially from his brother. The thought of Itachi got the younger Uchiha bit worried. _'He's going to be home any minute…' _Sasuke thought, hoping that his brother wasn't home yet. (Too late!)

Sakura found herself frozen as her green eyes met Sasuke's black ones. Those eyes, there was something about them, something that was so familiar about them. Her mind went back to the question he answered and threw away the thought of those emotionless eyes.

"I will be staying in the bottle." She snapped her fingers and the broken glasses on the floor disappeared. Naruto was like a little child and almost clapped at the magic trick. His blue eyes watched as the bottle appeared in her hands.

Naruto raised his hand, "I'll take you home with me!" He felt his friend's eyes upon him, it was a heated glare. "It was my idea to buy the bottle. Plus, Mr. Doubts what will you say to your brother when he walks in on you with Sakura-chan?"

Before the Uchiha could answer back with a nasty remark, his worse nightmare came to life.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Do you guys want Tacos or Curry?!"

Naruto let out a small laugh, "Speak of the devil!" He continued to laugh. Sakura looked clueless, she placed the bottle on the desk and started to float towards the door. Her curiousity was getting the best of her.

"Oh hell no." Sasuke took a hold of Sakura's wrist and pulled her aside. "You stay here." It wasn't a request, but a command. He looked over at the blond, "You come." Another command from the boy who talks like a cave man. Sasuke took his victim and dragged him out, he gave one more gaze at Sakura.

"Don't you dare leave."

Before Naruto could say anything to the girl the door was slammed in his face.

Sasuke forced on a fake smile, which looked creepy. He had already let go of Naruto, who had a piece of tape on his mouth. The teenager was trying to take it off, but no use.

"Itachi, when did you get home?" They walked into the living room to see the older Uchiha sitting down with his phone to his ear.

The dark haired looked up; a shiver went up his spine. His brother was smiling in a scary fashion. The only time Sasuke used the 'good' boy act was when he was hiding something and Itachi knew well was it was. The man hid his grin, "Do you want tacos or curry? Hurry up, I have the man on hold." Itachi didn't bother asking why Naruto had his lips seal. They were out of room and that's what he wanted…

"Tacos" Sasuke answered for the both of them. Itachi nodded and went back to call.

Naruto let go a scream as he took off the tape. He glared at the boy beside him. As soon as the door was slammed in his face, Sasuke placed tape on the other's mouth. Sasuke warned him not to say anything about Sakura in front of Itachi. The blond rolled his eyes, he wasn't an idiot. He knew how to keep a secret. It was only one time that Naruto spilled that beans and that was about Sasuke and his bed wetting problem when he was a child. But come on that was years ago…No…it was a month ago.

Before Naruto had a chance to scream and curse at the boy, Itachi hung up and interrupted. "The food should be here in fifteen minutes or it's free." He got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked again.

Itachi took out a few cups, "Like five minutes ago." He wasn't going to tell his brother the truth. "Naruto it has been a while since you came over. How is life?" Itachi knew Sasuke was good at hiding things, but Naruto was a different story.

"He's fine." Sasuke answered.

Itachi dropped a few ice cubes in the cups, "Sasuke when did you become Naruto's mouth?" He started to pour some soda into the cups. "Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto blushed at the question, for some reason the first person that entered his mind was the girl in Sasuke's room. Itachi noticed the reaction, "Oh so you do? So who is the lucky girl?"

Sasuke wasn't going to keep his mouth shut. "He doesn't have a girlfriend."

Itachi ignored and continued asking his questions. "How does she look like? When did you meet her? Or did she appear out of no where?" He walked out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks for the others, "Does she have that magic touch?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, you have the wrong idea. I don't have a girlfriend and she's definitely not magic!" He quickly took the drink off the tray and started to drink in other to avoid any questions.

Itachi wanted to chuckle, but turned his attention towards his brother. "What about you Sasuke, is there anyone special?" He watched as Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Will I ever walk in on you with a girl?"

Naruto started to cough; he was choking on his drink and was now on the floor.

-

Sakura watched as the door slammed in the blond face. She heard their footsteps fade away down the hallway. She was left alone. The genie sighed and floated around the room.

"At least I'm out of the bottle." Her green eyes wandered over to the pink bottle. "Now I have to find out where they are." She continued saying her thoughts aloud.

Sakura's first part of her part was over. She was free from her entrapment. Now she had to make her new masters happy, but how hard can that be. They are sixteen year old boys, they'll wish for popularity in school. (Sakura doesn't know that they are already popular and that Sasuke has a fan base that can take over the city.) They'll wish to have their homework done early. (That's Naruto!) They'll want the newest products like games, clothes, or electronics. (Again Naruto!) Oh yes, money. What else can they want? (What do you think our favorite boys would want?)

The second part of her plan included to find information on where her people were. Sakura need to find Tsunade! She needed to find her family and everyone else! However, before Sakura was to do any of that, she need to know where she was and that was going to take a while.

Sakura landed on the bed, it was cozy. She had to admit that Sasuke had good taste in fabric, the sheets were soft. It reminded her of the silk dress that the Sand Prince gave her one time. She closed her green eyes letting sleep take over and her memories of her past life.

"_Such a beautiful dress, but sadly it was given to a butt ugly girl like you."_

Sakura opened her eyes as she recalled the words said to her by a certain person. She got up, the sleep washed away as anger took over. She remembered those black eyes that mocked her, Sakura then froze.

"Black eyes…" She instantly thought of Sasuke and how he stared at her earlier. His eyes reminded her of another's. "That's why they seem familiar…" They were cold and emotionless like the boy she knew in her past life.

"Naruto!" Sakura looked at the door. Something was happening and it to was her master. One of the rules of being a genie was to make sure your master was safe. Sakura hated that rule, it made her a babysitter. She started to walk towards the door, but then remembered Sasuke's words.

The genie smirked, "He didn't say I wish…so it isn't a command I have to follow." She smiled at the loophole. She walked out of the room.

-

"How stupid can you be to choke on liquid?" Sasuke helped the other boy get up from the floor. He then pulled in close to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Don't say a word…When the food comes you leave and never come back."

Itachi placed down the tray on the coffee table. He saw that Sasuke was telling a secret to Naruto. Ah, Itachi was jealous that he didn't know the secret, but he had a hunch on what it was. He took the opportunity to sneak to Sasuke's room; however before he even took his first step he heard a meow.

"What?" His black eyes looked down; he tried his best to see. Damn he needed his glasses!

It was a cat, a white Persian cat with striking green eyes and a golden collar. He kneed down and took it in his arms. The cat didn't protest or fight, but made itself comfortable in Itachi's arms.

"Sasuke, what did I tell you about pets?"

"What?" Sasuke looked over at his brother and his eyes widen. Naruto followed his gaze and he too was surprise. They didn't remember anything about a cat, but they both recognized those green eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

Like always it was Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto…

Thank you SOO SOO MUCH for the reviews and for reading!  
The story is AU…Characters will be a bit OOC…Flames will be eaten by Johnny because Bob went missing.

Naruto and Sasuke have an endless supply of wishes. Aren't they lucky? However, when you add in a meddling older brother, nosy friends, and an extremely cute secretive genie, a wish is the last thing on their mind. Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke Who will wish for the girl?

**I Wish For You**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

-

"Sakura-chan?" Itachi repeated the name Naruto shouted out.

'_Wait! The genie's name was Sakura, right?' _The older Uchiha looked down at the cat who purred as she snuggled close against him. _'Is this the Sakura they were talking about?' _A series of questions entered Itachi's mind.

The white cat loved the warmth she was receiving from Itachi's hold. His strong arms wrapped around her protectively and she loved it. Sakura could fall asleep peacefully. She didn't even notice her masters' confused stares.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the men. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what to do or say. Itachi was still wondering about the connection between the cat and the genie. And as for Sakura well she was just enjoying herself.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. "Where did you find her?" He decided to break the silence. He was sure that the cat had something to do with the girl in his brother's room.

"An old lady was giving her away." Sasuke answered quickly. It wasn't a complete lie.

"You know that I don't like pets. They create such a mess." The dark haired man walked over to the couch and took a seat. He made himself comfortable before petting the white cat who enjoyed the touch.

"Don't worry Itachi." Naruto had gotten over his state of shock and began making his way towards the older Uchiha. "I'll be taking Sakura-chan home with me." He reached out to grab the cat from Itachi, but the other didn't let him.

"No, maybe for Sakura-chan I can make an exception." Itachi smiled, "She looks like well trained cat. I don't think we'll have any trouble with her." His dark gaze wandered over to Sasuke who stared at the animal in his brother's arms. "Don't you think Sasuke?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke knew Itachi was planning something. Itachi was never fond of animals not after what happened with Kiba's and Kakashi's dogs, Shino's pets (if you want to call those bugs pets), and Orochimaru's snakes. Itachi had scars both emotional and physically reminding him of the painful memories with animals. Sasuke had to play it safe.

"I think it's best if Sakura stays with Naruto. Both you and me are too busy to take care of her." He earned a 'yes' from Naruto. The blond grinned, he was excited to be taking Sakura-chan home.

Itachi didn't like it, however right now wasn't the time to argue. He needed more information. One way or another he was going to find out more about this called Sakura-chan. He just had to take it slow. "Very well since you two are her masters." He smirked at his words.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other with alert eyes. Did Itachi know something? Or maybe they were thinking too much about it…yea that was it. They were worrying too much.

Before anyone else could say a word the door bell rang. The loud noise made Sakura jump in Itachi's arms. She had wandered into the world of sleep while the men talked. Sakura looked confused as Itachi passed her into the arms of Naruto.

"Naruto are you staying for dinner? Or just leaving?" Itachi as he walked towards the door.

The blond could feel the intense gaze he was receiving from his friend. He forced a laugh, "I'll be leaving. I got some homework to do." His words weren't that convincing. Naruto never did any homework. Plus it was summer break, no homework.

Sasuke looked over at the door and saw that Itachi was talking to the delivery boy. He rushed over to Naruto and Sakura. "What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered quickly at the cat in his friend's arms. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the room?" His voice carried out his anger.

"You didn't say I wish so it wasn't a command." Sasuke quickly covered Naruto's mouth. The blond was about to scream from either excitement or shock. After all it wasn't everyday that you heard a cat talk.

The Uchiha ignored well tried to ignore the fact that he was talking to animal. "I don't care. When I say something I expect it to be carried out." He glared down at the cat that played the innocent card.

"Why of course master." Sakura purred out with a sarcastic tone. "However, next time you say a command you should follow my rules." Even though Sasuke was her master, she wasn't going to let him step over her.

Naruto didn't hold back his laughter. Sasuke just got schooled by a talking cat. That's it tonight is officially the best night ever.

Sasuke bit down the flood of curses and threats he wanted to scream at his genie. Instead he turned his attention towards Naruto. "Get your things, you're leaving now."

"Sir yes, right away sir!" Naruto shouted out in a mocking tone with a goofy grin on his face. Sakura shared in on the fun with a laugh of her own.

Itachi watched in wonderment as Naruto left the room. "He's leaving right away. It's a shame. I wanted to talk to him more." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he started to walk away.

"Sasuke…" The said boy stopped. He didn't like his brother's tone of voice. "I know that you are growing boy. You're sixteen turning seventeen soon. And in this time in your life…"

He didn't like where this was leading too. Sasuke was actually scared. "Shut up." He interpreted Itachi. He wanted to save his ears from bleeding. "I already had this talk in school."

Itachi feigned a shock expression. "Okay, Sasuke. But know that I will be here if you need to talk. Don't hide any secrets because I will find them out one way or another." He still kept acting.

-

The bell only rang once, but that was enough to get Tenten angry.

"For Pete's sake it's in the middle of dinner." The angry girl walked away from the table and went towards the front door. It was suppose to be a quiet dinner with her grandmother. Her parents were out of town for some business and Tenten took the opportunity to spend some quality time with her grandma.

However, grandma had other plans. Once the older woman saw that her granddaughter was gone from sight, she grabbed the control remote and turned on the television in the living room. Thankfully from her seat she was able to catch the game.

"What?!" The old woman shouted from her seat as the referee made a call. "No! That was good! It was still in play. Are you blind?! I'm seventy and I can make a better call!"

Tenten swore she heard her grandmother scream. Just to make sure she asked. "Is everything okay?"

The brunette in the dinning room muted the television and in a sugary old grandmother like voice said, "Oh don't worry dear." Her old eyes still focused on the screen. She had to watch the game, her money was on the line. There was no way she was losing 6500Yen (around 60 dollars) to the other grandmother down the block.

Tenten reached the door and was surprised that the visitor didn't ring again. She did take a long time to get there. She faked on a smile before opening. She wasn't scare to open the door without looking. She was the martial arts champion in the city. Plus she had a knife in her shoe.

"Good Evening, how may I help you?" Great, she sounded as if she was at work.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner. However, may I talk to Inari Tamura (Tenten's last name. The author made it up)?" Standing in front of Tenten was a pale boy. He didn't look any older than Tenten, around the same age. He had short black hair and hollow black eyes. His lips were curled up into a smile, though the smile looked faked and creepy.

The young woman was a bit scared to answer the vampire. "You-yo…" Yea, that wasn't good. She cleared her throat and tried again. "You want to speak to my grandmother?" She raised an eyebrow. "What business do you have with her?"

'_What's your name, boy?' _That was the question she should have asked.

As if he read her mind, he answered. "I'm Sai and your grandmother has something that belongs to me. I have been searching for it for _many years_." The pale young man emphasized the last two words.

"I see…" Tenten doubted the stranger. She was thinking of slamming the door in his face, but that would be rude. Might as well help him out and just get it over it. Tenten sighed before turning around. Her dinner now was cold.

"Grandma!" She called out into the house. "Someone's at the door for you." She turned back at the boy and smiled, "She'll be here in a moment."

Sai replied with a nod. Hopefully this woman had the bottle. He had been searching for over one thousands years and was getting a bit tired of doing so. His dark eyes looked inside the house. His ears picked up the footsteps of the older woman as she walked down the hallway.

"If it's that old hag from the block tell her I ain't giving her anything! The whole game was messed up. The scoreboard was off by two points!" The old woman was shouting as she approached the door.

"Grandma…" Tenten looked unease at her grandmother. She was embarrassed and just wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. "Please we have a visitor." She pointed at Sai.

The older woman stopped her ranting and allowed a smile spread on her family. "Why good evening young man. How can I help you?"

Sai bowed in respect. "Good evening, Tamura-san. I have been searching for any old family item. I have traced it to you. I would like to know if you still have it." Sai pulled out an old sketch drawing of the item.

Tenten's brown eyes widen. "That's the bottle we sold to Naruto and Sasuke."

The old woman smiled as she looked over at the drawing. There was a twinkle in her old purple eyes. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

-

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked down the street. He was definitely in a happy mood. Not only did he have free food (thank you Itachi!), but he was taking home his genie! He was going to wish for something tonight.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He looked down at the white cat that walked beside him. He wanted to carry her in his arms, but she insisted that she walk herself. He also wanted her to change back to her original form, but she said she was better off like a cat for the time being. Naruto didn't bother to argue against the genie. He was afraid that she might use her powers and he didn't know how to fight off magic.

"Yea, master?" Naruto couldn't help but blush when she called him that.

"You can just call me Naruto." He managed to say with the blush on his cheeks. He didn't notice how her green stared at him. Sakura found him cute in this state. He cleared his throat and continued, "How is it like being a genie? Is there a land with only genies?" He sounded a bit childish, but he was curious.

Sakura didn't know how to answer. She was trapped for almost two thousand years. Her past was a blur. She remembered things, but not as clearly. Her heart was breaking as remembered the faces of those she left behind. Naruto noticed her silence. Did he press a wrong button? Or something?

"Saku-"

"It's very fun to be a genie." Sakura started to say. "You can do almost anything you want. You have magic so with a snap of your fingers you have what your heart desires." Memories with her friends resurfaced, good ones and bad ones. "However because of magic some bad things can happen." One girl entered her mind. Now her mind was full of hatred.

"A genie has to be careful how she uses her powers." The cat ended with that.

Naruto nodded trying to understand what she meant. He left it at that as they reached the apartment. Before he could take out his keys the door opened. A dark headed woman stepped out of the apartment.

"Good bye Jiraiya-san!" She giggled as she waved good bye. She turned around and looked at Naruto was only the borderline of surprise and anger. "Oh hello there Naruto-kun, you look so handsome." She blew a kiss and walked away.

Sakura stared in amazement. The women hasn't changed one bit since her time period. _'Still flirtatious as ever.'_

"Damn it! I thought he wasn't going to be home!" Naruto cursed out. He looked at Sakura. Now he was gratefully that she wasn't in her original form. "Sakura-chan please just be quiet and ignore the scary man."

"Scary? Is that what you call the man who raised you?" As Sakura walked into the apartment which was dirty by the way, her green eyes met an older man who long white hair. He sat lazily on the couch with sheets of paper around him. "This scary old man just got his paycheck. The new volume sold twice as much as the last one." He laughed.

Naruto only rolled his eyes. He made his way towards his bedroom with Sakura trailing behind. "I got myself dinner so order take out for yourself." He yelled as he entered his room.

Jiraiya just nodded at his godson's words. He continued to look at the pretty paycheck his assistant had brought him. "By the way, you'll be taking care of that cat!" He might be old, but he wasn't blind.

In his room Naruto placed his food on his messy desk and then threw himself on his undone bed. Sakura stared in disgust at the room. How can someone live in such a mess?

"Make yourself comfortable Sakura-chan." His blue eyes searched for the white cat, but instead met the full figure of his genie.

Sakura who had transformed back to her human form stood with her hands on her hips. "Make a wish."

"Huh?" Naruto was puzzled.

"If you want me to be comfortable then make a wish to clean this room." Sakura couldn't do anything until she was commanded to. And the first thing she wanted to do was clean the room. It was disturbing her. She was afraid that something was going to crawl up from the pile of clothes.

"I wish for a clean room?"

She smiled and was more than happy to grant the wish. She snapped her finger and in an instant the pile of clothes folded themselves up, the dirty dishes disappeared, and the papers were neatly stacked up. The room was cleaning itself. Naruto stared with his mouth open. He couldn't utter a word. Sakura smiled at her work.

"Much better." She floated towards the bed and took a seat next to Naruto. "You know a fly will settle itself in your mouth if you don't shut it." She laughed at his expression. She reached out and placed her fingers under his chin to close his mouth.

Naruto froze at the physical contact. She was close to him, very close. Her scent wrapped around him. Her touch was soft, he could just melt into it.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hey Naruto!" The door to his bedroom opened. Jiraiya was stunned at the sight he saw. He walked in still in a daze.

"What happened to your room?"

Naruto blinked. He ignored his caretaker for the moment and turned to where Sakura was. In her place was a white cat pretending to be asleep. That was fast.

"Naruto?" The man looked questioningly at the young man.

"Oh…I…" He tried to come up with an excuse. "I cleaned my room?" He knew Jiraiya was going to have a hard time to believe that.

"Nice try and Tsunade didn't lose the bet we had on the game." He said sarcastically.

Sakura immediately looked up at this. Tsunade? Could he be talking about her teacher? There is a possibility. Genies are known to hide among humans. She made a mental note to look more into this.

"Anyways…" Jiraiya was too lazy to look into now. "Pick up the phone, Sasuke wants to talk to you."

_'What does he want?'_ Naruto reached over for the phone. His eyes looked over at the bag of tacos. Oh he was hungry. Maybe he can asked Sakura to freeze time so he can enjoy his meal without any distractions. He looked over at the white cat who was deep in thought. Nah, he didn't want to bother her now.

"Yes, my lord how can I help you this evening?" Naruto answered the phone. By now Jiraiya already left.

"Tomorrow, we're going to the old woman's house."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. His brother was working on some papers for the company. He went back to Naruto. "We have to solve this problem."


End file.
